


The Chance at a Happily Ever After

by Kimmy, Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [44]
Category: Vampire Academy (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post canon, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, they're puppy-dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Just a slice of the life of Mason and Christian, after graduating from St. Vlad's and moving in together. Leading a nice, happy and (mostly) normal life.





	The Chance at a Happily Ever After

Ashzera || Vampire Academy || The Chance at a Happily Ever After || Vampire Academy || Ashzera

Title: The Chance at a Happily Ever After

Fandom: Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Mason/Christian

Vampire Academy Characters: Mason Ashford, Christian Ozera

Summary: Prompt: [this ridiculously cute photo of Dominic Sherwood cuddling a puppy](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/post/169358738701/kimmyhunter-takaraphoenix-kimmyhunter) that made me weak and I then tempted Kimmy into being weak with me.

Just a slice of the life of Mason and Christian, after graduating from St. Vlad's and moving in together. Leading a nice, happy and (mostly) normal life.

**The Chance at a Happily Ever After**

Mason groaned exhausted, rolling his shoulders as he unlocked the door.

He had spent too long at the gym with Rose and now he was really glad to get back home to his fiance. The smile on his face turned even softer as he entered the living room to find Christian on the couch - he had stayed up, or tried to, to wait for Mason, apparently. In Christian's arms was their newest addition to their family; Sherlock Howlmes, the puppy Mason had gotten Chris so he wouldn't be alone. They were so cute.

He closed the curtains, aware the sun would soon be up, ready to attack Christian's delicate skin, and tiptoed upstairs to the guest bathroom to not wake Christian up as he showered.

There were perks to being engaged to a prince, and being filthy rich turned out to be one of them. Both of them were honesty quite surprised when they realized, after graduation, the saldo of Christian's account, but they made good use of it, buying a house for themselves that they made into a home.

/break\

When Mason had showered and changed he went back down to check on his Moroi only to be met with a white fluffball barking at him on the bottom of the stairs. He laughed quietly, petting the dog who easily wormed his way into his heart (not just because it made Christian happy) and noticing despite losing his canine pillow, his fiance was still blissfully asleep.

_And snoring._

They have had this debate before. Christian denied any such snoring and the last time they had argued about this Mason had ended up on the couch for the night "so my _awful_ snoring doesn't keep you awake, _honey_ ". When had his Moroi turned into such a sarcastic little shit…?

But by now Mason had learned his lesson and kept all snoring incidents to himself.

He stayed in the doorway for a long moment, just watching his lover sleep peacefully. Sherlock all the while, not getting attention because Mason's attention was now on Christian, waddled back to the couch and jumped onto it (he needed three attempts. Short legs and general… awkwardness. Seriously, Mason had gotten the clumsiest dog possible. Thankfully enough, Christian found that endearing.). Carefully, Sherlock nudged Christian's arm and crawled back under it, curling together against the Moroi's chest.

"Sher, watch it with the tail…", grumbled Christian sleepily as the dog's tail tickled his nose.

"Hey, babe", whispered Mason gently, approaching his lover. "Wanna go to bed together, or are you comfortable here?"

Christian _glared_ at him for that question, but he also really didn't look willing to get up.

Mason stood there, watching Christian for another while, a dopey grin on his face as he just took in every detail of the lean body sprawled on the couch, even as Howlmes jumped, or rather tumbled off, falling behind the couch and crawling from underneath it.

Turning back to look at Christian, Mason gave up, opening his mouth indignantly when Christian snored again and turned on the side.

This was a lost cause.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Mason took Christian info his arms bridal style and gently carried him to the bedroom, sneakily using Sherlock's clumsy ascent on the stairs to lock him out of the room. Mason was glad to give Christian a dog, but as a home to their bed and Christian's extensive all-black wardrobe, the bedroom was a puppy-free zone.

He gently tried to place Christian on their oversized, comfortable bed, only to find that his prince was holding onto his shirt. Frowning, Mason searched Christian's face, just to have those gorgeous, mismatched eyes grin up at him.

"…You just wanted me to carry you to bed, didn't you?", grunted Mason in realization.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", hummed Christian in denial.

Sighing, Mason sat down on the bed himself, the Moroi still in his arms. Christian gladly adjusted to sit more comfortably in his fiance's lap.

"I love you", whispered Mason gently, pressing a kiss to Christian's temple.

The brunette blushed just the faintest bit, blinking as he looked up at him. "…Love you too."

Christian snuggled up to his pretty redhead, sighing contently. Sometimes he was still in awe, caught in moments like that and his mind took him back, overcome with disbelief, that this, this was real, that he gradated, that he was rich enough he was set for life, that he would never be forced among people he didn't want to again.

And that he was _engaged._

To Mason Ashford. His amazing man. His fiance. The love of his life. The first person in more than a decade to love him, and love him unconditionally. Mason gave him so much. He gave him love, but he gave Christian life. A purpose, a meaning.

He never thought what he was going to do after he graduated, half conscious of the fortune and the possibility to just hide somewhere and keep living his life the way he lived through the school. In the library, looking out of the window with silence as his only companion.

But Mason didn't just give Christian himself, he made sure Christian made friends, he helped Christian find his confidence and see joy in life again.

Mason was… _amazing_.

And Christian was going to marry him.

"Christian Ozera-Ashford", whispered Christian beneath his breath, testing it, tasting it. "Mason Ashford-Ozera."

Mason, half-asleep, stirred at the sound of his lover's voice and turned to look into Christian's mismatched eyes. "What did you say?"

"Nothing", mumbled Christian embarrassed, leaning up to peck Mason's lips. "Go back to sleep, Red."

Mason huffed, but sleepy as he was, he just adjusted Christian more comfortably and closed his eyes again, easily drifting off once more, with the love of his life tucked under his arm.

_~*~ And they lived happily ever after. The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> The second brain-child of mine and Kimmy's, born on tumblr. Go follow us ([kimmihunter](https://kimmyhunter.tumblr.com/) & [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)) for more Ashzera because we love this ship. And we have zero self-control. Which is how this was born too.


End file.
